Patterned vertical alignment (PVA) is a type of vertical alignment (VA) techniques for LCD. In PVA technique, an electric field between patterned electrodes of a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate is used to control the alignment of liquid crystal molecules therebetween, thereby omitting a rubbing alignment for a polyimide (PI) layer.
Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, a conventional PVA pixel structure is in the form of a “” or “” shape. Due to a difference between the fringe and the inner of the PVA pixel electrode, the electric field of the fringe of the PVA pixel electrode is different to the electric field of the inner thereof. Therefore, fringe field effects arise in the liquid crystal molecules, and a disclination line appears at the  or -shaped electrode between the TFT array substrate and the CF substrate, deteriorating a display quality and a aperture ratio of the pixel. Referring to FIG. 5A, disclination lines of the liquid crystal molecules arise at the marked positions shown in FIG. 5A, and dark lines appear in the pixel, thereby deteriorating the display quality of the pixel.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a PVA pixel electrode and an LCD apparatus using the same to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.